SM054: 10,000,000 Reasons to Fight!
is the 11th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Adventures. Synopsis Ash and the others fight to rescue Lusamine, who's being controlled by the Ultra Beasts, but get into serious trouble when the Pokémon that were already supposed to have been defeated returned. Episode Plot Lillie speaks about the events that made her and her friends go into the Ultra Space to rescue her mother, who sent her Pokémon to stop them. Fortunately, Lillie managed to soothe down Clefable by making it remember the times it spent with Lillie. She is glad Clefable has been rescued, but wonders about her mother. In Lusamine's pursuit, Ash mounts Nebby to pursue her. Lusamine creates more boulders to stop them, but Nebby crashes into the obstacles. Lusamine demands of them to stop chasing her, and she emits a black pulse. She has a tentacle touch the ground, emitting a purple liquid. Pikachu is disgusted by the smell. Ash touches the liquid in it, shouting out that's actually poison. Lusamine evilly smirks upon confronting them. Meanwhile, Gladion watches, as his Pokémon are trapped by Lusamine's Absol, who fires another attack to hurt them. Gladion is certain Absol became powered up by the Ultra Beasts' energy, and installs Fire Memory into Gladion's Silvally to counter that. Becoming a Fire-type Pokémon, Silvally melts down the ice that bound its legs. It uses Multi Attack on Absol, hitting it, causing both Umbreon and his Lycanroc to be free from its Mean Look. Silvally attacks Absol with Crush Claw, pushing it away. Absol retaliates with an icy attack, but the attack is intercepted by Umbreon's attack. Gladion compliments Umbreon, and has Silvally fire Air Slash, hitting Absol. Gladion, using the Z-Ring, passes the Z-Power onto Lycanroc to defeat Absol with Continental Crush. Gladion compliments Lycanroc, as their work is done. Lana, Mallow and Sophocles take steps back, as they are struggling to fight three of Lusamine's Pokémon, considering Rowlet is on Lilligant, being attracted by her smell. Rotom tries to think of a solution, though Sophocles thinks Rowlet could return if Steenee emits a stronger smell. With that, Steenee uses Sweet Scent, which makes Rowlet snap out of control and go to Steenee, who slams it up in the sky. Steenee also has Mallow toss her up in the sky. While mid-air, Steenee slams Rowlet away, boosting it for its powered-up attack, which hits Lilligant away. Sophocles wonders what was that, and Lana dubs it as "Ultimate Move: Rowlaunch", which Rotom records. Before Liligant attempts to use its Solar Beam, Litten quickly knocks it out with Fire Fang. Mismagius and Milotic loom over the group, so Sophocles has Togedemaru use Zing-Zap and Charjabug to use Discharge to electrocute Milotic. Lana braces her Popplio, by activating her Z-Ring, she has it unleash Hydro Vortex, defeating Mismagius. The trio cheers for their accomplished victory. Everyone's success is short lived however, as Lusamine's Pokémon stand back up, after being briefly defeated due to its control. Gladion's Lycanroc uses Stone Edge to intercept Absol. Gladion realizes until Lusamine is defeated, this battle will repeat on. He decides to go there by mounting on his Silvally, leaving Umbreon and Lycanroc to deal with Absol. Ash notes Lusamine does not want them to come near her. He claims her children will arrive soon, which terrifies her. Lusamine makes a wave out of the poisonous liquid, so Nebby saves Ash from getting piled. He mounts on its back to cross the liquid, and to avoid Lusamine's attacks. Ash and Pikachu run, as the former has the latter distract Lusamine. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt and Electro Ball, hitting Lusamine, who retaliates by shooting beams out of the Ultra Beast's tentacles. Ash jumps to reach Lusamine, who knocks him away with her tentacle. Ash stands back up, and has Pikachu repeat Electro Ball. However, Ash continuously fails. Lillie and Gladion eventually catch up to Ash, along with Snowy, Silvally, Ash's Lycanroc and Lusamine's Clefable. Lusamine exclaims her hatred towards them and shoots beams out, though Nebby protects Ash from that. Ash thanks her, and notes Clefable snapped out from Ultra Beast's control, since Lillie persuaded it. Gladion warns Ash their mother must be stopped, else everyone is in danger, considering Lusamine's Pokémon quickly recover after their defeat. Nebby goes to them and it lets Lycanroc to ride on its back, then goes away. Lillie, being carried by Clefable, goes to Ash. Ash warns her about the liquid, but she explains due to Clefable's Magic Guard, they are protected. Gladion has Silvally install the Steel Memory, and rides it across without getting poisoned. On the other side, Gladion exclaims he has trained Silvally to battle the Ultra Beasts, and the time has come to battle against them. Silvally roars, while Lusamine goes to a spot and raises a thing out of the ground, replying this is because they followed her. Lillie climbs the rocks that Lusamine lifted, wishing to tell something to her mother. She asks to do this alone, so Gladion orders Ash the moment Lillie is danger, they attack. Once Lillie is up, Lusamine creates more obstacles until Lillie yells out she hates her mother. Lillie points out her mother has always treated her like a baby, but now Lusamine is behaving even more of a spoiled baby, ever since she fused with this UB01: Symbiont. Lillie claims this way, Lusamine is not her mother, and realizes she has been hiding her research on Ultra Beasts for a long time. Lillie notes her mother has always been a strong person, but now she is only a shadow, controlled as a marionette. She raises her hand, asking of Lusamine to come out, believing she can do this on her own. Lusamine snaps out of the control and mutters "Lillie". She reaches out her hand, but the Ultra Beast regains control and attempts to attack Lillie. Gladion and Silvally save Lillie, while Ash notes the Ultra Beast grew bigger, as it creates more boulders around to protect itself. Gladion fears the UB01: Symbiont does not want to let go of her mother. He compares just like her mother was interested in Ultra Beasts, the UB01 is also interested in humans that much. The Ultra Beast emits more rocks and spikes. Ash commands Gladion they have to use Z-Moves together, but Gladion explains he already used Continental Crush on Absol earlier. Instead, he and Lillie will distract its attention for Ash to have a clear shot. As more rubble falls down, Silvally fires Air Slash. Ash braces Pikachu to attack, but the electricity crackles from the Electrium-Z from his Z-Ring. While Ash's hat is blown away, he notices a different-looking Z-Crystal, shaped like Pikachu's tail. Gladion braces Ash to attack, who pressed his Z-Ring and fist-bumps his Pikachu, who wears his cap. Ash passes the Z-Power to Pikachu, making a normal Thunderbolt a 100 times stronger. Pikachu, using the multi-colored 10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt, fires it on the Ultra Beast, creating a yellow beam shot in the sky. The odd-looking Z-Crystal disappears, while the Ultra Beast falls down. Lillie, Gladion and Clefable rush to Lusamine, and see her hand trembling. They pull her out, separating UB01: Symbiont from Lusamine, who is covered in black ink. UB01: Symbiont floats away, while Lillie tries to wake up her mother. Pikachu places Ash's hat back onto his head, and as Lusamine wakes up, her Pokémon snap out of the Ultra Beast's control. Salazzle is startled to see Kiawe and his Pokémon, while Lilligant, Mismagius and Milotic are confused of their surroundings. Sophocles feels Ash and others have won, while Absol snuggles with Umbreon. Lusamine stands up, and Lillie notes how strong she is. Lusamine admits she felt like being in a nightmare, until Lillie's voice called her out. Lusamine apologizes and hugs her children, making Lillie cry as well. Others regroup with Ash, Lusamine, Lillie and Gladion. Mallow congratulates Lillie on success, while Rotom is curious about the yellow beam shot in the sky. Ash and Pikachu grin, as the former explains that was the 10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt, a new Z-Move. Rotom is astounded, and wishes to hear more. At the Altar of the Sunne on Poni Island, both Professor Burnet and Kukui notice a Ultra Wormhole. Team Rocket, who was napping, notice the Ultra Wormhole, and believe the group is returning. Much to the professors' pleasure, Nebby arrives along with the group. Burnet is glad Lusamine is fine, who attributes the success to the children. Kukui is astounded by the success, as the class claims they are the best team ever. Team Rocket is glad everything went fine, and are carried away by Bewear as the sun sets. As the Ultra Wormhole disappears, Sophocles reveals that he brought back a rock from Ultra Space as a souvenir. Lana tricks him into believing the rock will make him possessed by the Ultra Beasts, and admits it was a joke. As the group descends down the stairs, Mallow explains to Ash that Rowlet learned a new move. Ash is astounded, so Steenee emits Sweet Scent. Rowlet comes to her and is slammed away, all to execute "Ultimate Move: Rowl Shot". Much to everyone's displeasure, the attack makes Rowlet fall down a pit. Debuts Move *10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt Item *Pikashunium Z *Fire Memory *Steel Memory Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Pikachu (with Ash's hat; JP), Absol (US) *The Poké Question segment, hosted by Ash, asks which Z-Move will Ash's Pikachu use to rescue Lusamine in this episode. The correct answer is the yellow answer, 10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt. The other answers are 10,000 Volt Thunderbolt (blue), 100,000 Volt Thunderbolt (red), and 1,00,000 Volt Thunderbolt (green). **Just like the previous episode, this segment was not shown in the original broadcast due to the giveaway events related to the 1000th episode and a sneak peak of upcoming 21st movie. Gallery Lusamine emits a negative energy SM054 2.png Lusamine summons a toxic goo to ward away her enemies SM054 3.png Ash doesn't see a way to get across SM054 4.png Silvally gets equipped by a Fire Memory SM054 5.png Silvally bashes into Absol SM054 6.png Lycanroc gets powered up for a Z-Move SM054 7.png Rowlet gets bashed up into the air SM054 8.png Rowlet uses the momentum from Steenee to use Rowlshot SM054 9.png Litten attacks Lilligant with Fire Fang SM054 10.png Milotic gets electrocuted by Togedemaru SM054 11.png Absol quickly recovers, as it will never give up fighting SM054 12.png Solgaleo takes Ash through the toxic goo SM054 13.png Pikachu misses hitting Lusamine SM054 14.png Ash dives in to save Lusamine SM054 15.png Gladion and Lillie arrive to save her mother SM054 16.png Lillie tries to reason with Lusamine SM054 17.png Lusamine starts reacting to Lillie's words SM054 18.png Ash's special Z-Crystal starts reacting SM054 19.png Pikachu gets powered up SM054 20.png Pikachu uses the 10 million Volt Thunderbolt SM054 21.png The Z-Move strikes Lusamine SM054 22.png Lusamine has diffused with Symbiont SM054 23.png The group returns to Alola SM054 24.png Sophocles shows he got a souvenir from the Ultra Space }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Adventures Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kaori Higuchi Category:Episodes directed by Kazuaki Mōri Category:Episodes animated by Sayuri Ichiishi Category:Episodes animated by Maiko Katsuki Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes featuring Ultra Beasts Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon learning a new move Category:Episodes focusing on Gladion Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a Z-Crystal